


Burning for you

by AquaSapphireMarine



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaSapphireMarine/pseuds/AquaSapphireMarine
Summary: A prompt I did for saiyurimai overt on tumblrPrompt:Thank you *blush* And hmmmm.....what about UF! Grillby aaaaaannnnnd Reader....aaaannnnddd...reader has been working for Fellby for a while now, wearing the uniform, bringing in good business for the bar since they're relatively attractive and human to boot so one day the human is getting hit on by one of the regulars, nothing too abnormal about that except the guys drunk, hitting on her more and more until he reached out and grabbed her ass, pulling her into his lap. That's the breaking point for Fellby who's got the hots for reader. He calls you his and anyone who even thinks about touching you will be dusted no problem, which turns you on and he notices, sending everyone home just so he can prove to you just how much you belong to him???





	Burning for you

Warmth. Light. Laughter.  
All thing your life used to greatly lack. But no longer was this true, as you found yourself living in a world of monster.  
\----  
Grillby ran a cloth meticulously over the surface of his beloved bar, careful not to bump a dozing Sans, its surface shone in the light of his lilac flames. The old wood was now polished to perfection.

Grillby often busied himself with tasks such as this to keep himself from staring too obviously at his only employee. It was such an intense stare that he felt that you'd certainly notice.

His mind wondered as he took in the sight of your swaying hips, they were wide, perfect for breeding. He entertained this fantasy quite often. He reasoned it was his soft paternal side showing itself, urging him to claim you.

He turned his gaze away, looking back down at the sleeping skeleton. Sans had figured it out with an ease that belied his lazy good for nothing nature. His human had already born him a son, and soon enough a daughter as well. Sans was happy, the gleam of a wedding band and his unusually gentle smile said as much. His jokes took a light turn and he was dedicated more that Grillby had ever seen him before.

The flame elemental desired that feeling. The happiness that came with having a mate, that came with having children. He wanted it. And he wanted it with you.Shaking his head he brought himself back to reality. You had set a slip before of him on the counter of the bar.   
"Three drinks, two with a little extra kick and all three with no ice." He gave a curt nod, ducking to grab three glasses. He would finish these as fast as possible. They were closing soon, in a little less than an hour in fact. He needed to send these customers away so he could be here alone with you instead of you out with this crowd of drunkards. 

Maybe he way going into heat? Or maybe it was the way your hair bouncyed and swayed as you moved, or the shine in you eyes, or the way your lips curled up so perfectly when you smirked at him. Hell it might be that your uniform fit you a little too well. Those tight pants just did things to him.Grillby groaned softly. If good looks could kill your ass would have its own LV.

"Hey Grillby! Can you add an order of fries to that?" Your voice reached him from out beyond the bar counter, a table of regulars sat eyeing you. He didn't like that.Dragging his feet he shuffled slower than usual into the kitchen. He piped the lid of the fryer open, tossing in several handfuls of potato sticks. He watched him cook in silent contemplation.The salt was all he needed to add and the fries would be done. He dashed the savory mineral over the perfectly goldened potatoes and pressed his way out of the kitchen, basket in hand. The counter was empty, no Sans in sight. He shrugged. 

"Where'd Sans go?" Grillby inquired as you made a stop at the counter. His voice was a quiet crackle in the otherwise raucous bar. "Home." You replied softly. "His wife came to get him." You took up the basket of fries on one hand and a tray of drinks in the other. "She's gotten so big," you laughed "looks like she swallowed a watermelon." Grillby chuckled and nodded. That she did. 

You strolled away food in hand and gave it to the same table if regulars, they joked and whistled as you asked if they needed anything else. Simply based on the way you shook your head and told them off it had had to have been something dirty. Grillby burned a little brighter with anger. He full on growled when one of the monsters grabbed you by the hip to keep you from walking away. His hand quickly found your ass and he squeezed. You voice was shrill as you tried to dislodge the hand. At this point the raging flame element had rounded the bar. He was going to have some stern words with these boys. 

All Hell broke lose when you were pulled into his lap. The floor went up in flames beneath Grillby's feet. His steps like thunder.

The monster let you go as soon as his drunk mind processed what he was seeing. Grillby was a war veteran and a boss monster to boot. No body got on his bad side. Still this little rat had. And held aloft by his throat the monster squirmed. 

"Not in my bar, wretch! Not with My Human! If you ever so much as graze her with your finger ever again I will dust you! Do you understand me?" 

You stared shocked beyond belief at his words. Grillby was ,for a lack of better words, publicly placing a claim on you.   
You liked that a lot, and you like Grillby a lot. It was a win win for you. You shivered against the bar keep, at the imagine of him claiming you. This did not go unnoticed.   
The rat found his way onto the floor.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! OUT!" 

Monsters scurried towards the exit. Some glad to get away without paying, but some others with more respect for the old monster, left there piles of gold neatly at the edge of their tables before leaving. 

An hour passed, the bar was empty of patrons.  
Your back was resting on the bar counter as Grillby's lips ravaged yours. He was stealing your breath with each moment you spent like this. But he broke the kiss all too soon.

"I want you (y/n). I want you to be mine."The smile on your lips was sincere. "Then take me. I will be yours."Grillby's soul soared with these words. He loved you. And he had plans to prove it you and and anyone who doubted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my Tumblr www.aqua-sapphire-marine.tumblr.com


End file.
